Clarity
by Aurorazilla
Summary: "She was so beautiful. Her eyes, her pelt, everything about her just pulled me in. Something about her just made me want to drown in her eyes and never resurface." Santana is the alpha of the local wolf pack. But what happens when a certain blue-eyed white wolf barges into her life? And who's that gorgeous new girl? M for future chapters *wink* Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Augh I know I know I have like two other stories going on but I've been writing this one for a long while now and I'm like six chapters in on it and I NEEDED to post it Dx  
**

**So it's sorta inspired by the song "Clarity" by Zedd. It's a good song lol**

**I promise I'm not giving up on my other two stories! I'm just uploading this one so I can share it with y'all. :3**

**I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

The fresh scent of the forest calmed me down as I ran. The dew-coated leaves brushed my black pelt as I sprinted through them.

_Lezpez, where the fuck are you?_ Puck's voice intruded my mind.

I rolled my eyes with a huff. _I'm running a little late, that's all._

_'A little late'? San, you're twenty damn minutes late!_ Quinn growled.

_Shut it, Fabgay!_ I snarled. _I had to take care of something!_

_ Like what?! Fucking another innocent girl in the bathroom?_ Puck scoffed.

I tore through the clearing and snarled at Puck. His fur was brown and had little spikes on his head to show where his Mohawk would be if he were in human form.

_Shut the fuck up, Puck!_ I snapped. _And no, actually, I was checking the borders of my house. I scented a stranger again._

_ We need to check the borders of the _town_. I swear there are vampires near here._ Puck flattened his ears in submission.

_Puck, you're insane._ I rolled my eyes. _There aren't any vampires or hunters here. The only dangers we face now is a rogue in our territory._ I looked around and noticed there were only the three of us in the clearing._ Looks like I'm not the only late one. Where are the others?_

_Here!_ Rachel's small form appeared out of a few bushes. Her pelt was a lighter brown, and she was pretty small. She trotted up beside Quinn.

Quinn's pelt was a light sandy color with a white underbelly and darker tan socks on her paws. _Hey, Rach._

Kurt soon followed in his shiny almost-red brown pelt, and Blaine was right behind him in his smooth fox-like pelt. Lastly, Sam trotted in with his golden pelt.

_Alright, guys. _I sat down in front of them and they followed suit, forming a circle so they could all look at me. _There have been many rogue-wolf scents around town, and I want us to check the borders. Check for any signs of other scentmarks and any intrusions on the border of any kind._ I shot Puck a look. _Pucky here thinks there are vampires, so keep your eyes open for that._

They all nodded.

_First team will head North, second team will head South, and the third team will check both West and East._ I stood and everyone followed my movements. _Puck will come with me to the North. Quinn and Rachel will go South. Blaine, Kurt, and Sam will all go North and West._

I felt Quinn practically buzzing with happiness she got paired with Rachel. _Don't say I never did anything for you._ I said to her only. She shot me a glare but I ignored it. _Alright, guys, let's go! Howl if anything pops up!_

I started off to the north, my wolf instincts telling me where to go. Puck was at my side instantly. Puck and I were the strongest of the pack, and the Northern part of our borders were the weakest, so it only made sense that we should go there ourselves.

* * *

It only took twenty minutes until somebody sent out an alerted howl. And it wasn't one of us.

Six stranger wolves stood in front of Puck and I. I let out a loud snarl and Puck started to growl low.

_Puck, alert the pack._ I ordered. He lifted his head up in a loud howl and I locked eyes with the head wolf of the pack.

It was a startlingly white wolf with amazing blue eyes.

I stared at the wolf and couldn't look away. The other wolf couldn't look away, either. We were locked in each others gaze. Something told me this wolf was female, and she knew I was female, too. I couldn't move my gaze. Her blue eyes were hypnotizing, and they pulled me into them.

_San!_

_ Santana!_

_ Puck!_

_ What's wrong?_

_Who are they?_

My packmates suddenly appeared beside me, growling at the wolves as well. Puck was staring at me, wide-eyed.

_San... what just happened with you and that alpha?_ He asked nervously.

_I don't know who they are._ I ignored him. _But they are on _our_ turf._

I looked to the alpha again, and she was back to growling at us. I returned the snarl and the rest of her pack did as well.

_Who are you?!_ I demanded, knowing only alphas could communicate together if they were in separate packs. _And why are you on Lopez Pack territory?_

She didn't answer, she just snarled more. I stepped forward challengingly. _You are trespassing on Lopez Pack territory, and as the Code of our Ancestors goes, you must leave, or face death. _Though the thought of killing the alpha stung a little, but I ignored it. _Leave now._

She just stared at me, then whipped her head to one of her packmates – a small black wolf with white paws and a white tail tip. She seemed to be talking to them. She turned back to me, her ears suddenly up and alert and her eyes widened.

I cocked my head to the side, then Puck nudged me with alarm radiating off his body.

_San! Hunters!_ He snapped me out of my focus on the white wolf.

_Shit! Everybody run to the Cove. Make sure to hide your scents! Quinn, lead them. I'll cover the back._

Quinn nodded and she and Puck took off with the pack. I looked at the white wolf.

_Come with us if you wish to live._ I said before taking off after my pack.

I knew it was stupid to let an illegal rogue pack follow us, but it states in the Alpha Code that I cannot abandon another wolf, packmate or not. We are responsible for every wolf's life, and if we abandon them in need, we are not fit to lead.

I dove into a small river and swam through it quickly, then got out near a large waterfall. I turned to see the white wolf close beside me, her pack behind her. I nodded once and leapt across the stones to near the top of the waterfall, where I dove inside into a dark cave. I heard a collective growl from my pack as the other pack joined.

_You let them follow?!_ Puck snarled.

_Have you gone mad?!_ Rachel spat.

_**Shut up! **_I ordered in my authoritative alpha tone. _Alpha Code insists that I protect any and all wolves, despite the fact if they are in my pack or not. If I left them, they could die, and if anybody found out, I'd be shamed and stripped of my Alpha Rights._

They all watched silently as the stranger's pack sat in a far corner of the cave, the white wolf making small noises that sounded soothing as the pack whined.

I sat down beside my back, my ears pricked for any sound of the hunters.

Hunters are our enemies. They are the remaining members of a dead religion, and think that by our defying nature, we are defying God. No two creatures can share one soul, according to them, without being sent by the devil. So, they began killing us. Many Packs have been murdered by them, but the Lopez Pack dates back to the first of our kind, and we intend to keep the line longer than that.

I looked to the other pack, again mesmerized by the white wolf. Even though she was in her wolf form, I could tell she was gorgeous. Her pelt was so bright and reminded me of freshly fallen snow in the moonlight. And her eyes... they were so blue and beautiful. I've never seen anything like them.

_Gross, San._ Quinn interrupted.

I felt my eyes widen. Did I say that out loud?!

_Yeah. You did. She's alpha of the pack that intruded our territory, you can't feel that way for her._ Quinn growled lowly.

_I feel nothing for her!_ I snapped. _I'm just admiring her pelt. It's really nice._

_ Yeah, it's like 'freshly fallen snow in the moonlight'._ Puck snorted.

I turned to face him, growling. _You're overstepping your boundaries, Puck!_

He flattened to the ground, his ears flat against his head. _Sorry, San._

I ignored him and sat near the edge of the waterfall, peering out into the forest. The sky was now a light orange, the sun setting behind the trees.

I saw a group of three men huddled by the river, and I perked my trained ears to hear them.

_"There were too many. We can't bring them all down."_ One voice said.

_"We have to. They seemed to be two separate packs. We just hunt down one and strike one wolf at a time."_ Another voice replied.

_"Remember, boys: you kill the alpha, you kill the pack."_ A last voice chuckled harshly.

_"Let's move out. Keep your eyes peeled. That white one is the last wolf of the Northern Pack, and we gotta get rid of her for the boss."_ Their voices faded away.

A pang of fear settled in my stomach for the white alpha. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to protect her.

I turned towards my pack, all of them staring at me with wide eyes. I gotta keep my thoughts to myself.

_San... this is too dangerous. We have to leave them. Three hunters is too many, and I assume there are more._ Quinn blinked her hazel eyes at Rachel. _We can't afford to lose any packmates._

_ Yeah, San._ Blaine spoke up from his quiet chat with Kurt. _She obviously led them here._

_ If there are three, there are definitely more. _Kurt added.

_She sure is pretty, though. _Sam thought. _I mean – she _is_ a rogue pack's alpha, so she has to go, though..._

Puck stepped forward. _Besides, it's not our problem. It's her and her pack's problem. They can't stay here, it goes against Wolf Code._

_ I know about the fucking code! _I snarled. _But the Alpha Code says that I must protect all wolves._

_ The Alpha Code also says that you must put your pack before anything. _Quinn, as my beta, learned the Alpha Code, too. So if I died or got stripped of my Alpha Rights, she could take over. _And we both know that her and her pack are a danger to us all – your pack._

I stared at Quinn for a long moment. _Lucy Q Fabray, are you challenging my rights as alpha?_

Her eyes widened and she backed away. _Of course not. I'm merely saying that we can't afford to allow this rogue pack to be on our territory. She led these hunters here, and that puts us all in danger. As alpha, it is your duty to drive out these rogues._

I didn't want to exile the beautiful white wolf. I don't know why I didn't, I don't understand it. However, Quinn is right. I have to put my pack before myself and my needs.

_Very well._ I stated before walking slowly to the white wolf. I let out a low growl and she turned to face me. _As alpha of this territory's pack, I order you to leave before dawn. According to Wolf Code seven, one pack is entitled to one area of land. If any other packs intrude, they must leave under the instruction of the territory's alpha. If the intruding pack refuses to leave, they must fight for the territory._ I knew all Wolf Codes and Alpha Codes by heart.

She turned to me, narrowed her eyes, and let out a low growl. Why wasn't she talking to me?

_Just freaking talk to me!_ I rolled my eyes.

I saw her shake her head and she turned away. Fine.

_Whatever. Just leave or else._ I turned to my pack. _Quinn, come with me. We're going to check to see if it's clear. _

I started to walk away, then Quinn stopped me._ Shouldn't _she_ check, too? Her pack is in danger, too._

_ Fine._ I growled and turned to the white female, who was watching me curiously. _Grab your beta and help us check for hunters._

She narrowed her eyes at me again, but turned to a light gray wolf. She motioned her head and the two walked behind Quinn and I as we hopped down the waterfall.

* * *

When we all went our separate ways, I couldn't keep the white wolf and her mesmerizing blue eyes out of my head.

I had told Papi about the rogue pack, and he said to keep a close eye on the border. So now I lay on my bed, glancing up at the ceiling.

_Why can't I get her out of my head?! _I groaned.

She was so beautiful. Her eyes, her pelt, everything about her just pulled me in. Something about her just made me want to drown in her eyes and never resurface.

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. The last things I saw in my head were her two gorgeous blue eyes before I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

_ Brittany, why didn't we just attack them?_ Artie asked as we separated from the beautiful black wolf and her pack. His pelt was all gray, but his one eye had a black splotch on it. He looked like an ordinary gray wolf.

_Because that is against Wolf and Alpha Code. _I stated simply. _Besides, she was right, we _are_ on her territory._

_ But we aren't leaving, are we? _Tina asked, her black pelt and white paws and tail swishing.

_Of course not! _I growled.

_ Then why did you let them go? _Mike ran beside me, his gray fur swaying with the wind as he ran.

_Because Brittany's got it bad for their alpha. _Mercedes let out a bark of laughter. She had brown fur, a tan underbelly, and black ears.

_Shut it! _I snapped. _I do not!_

_ You so do, girl! _She teased. _We all heard what you thought of her. 'Her brown eyes shined like a thousand stars'._

I huffed and ran faster so I was a little further ahead. _Whatever. We just have to lay low._

_ Britt, it's almost your eighteenth birthday. _Artie reminded. _You'll need to set up a new home for us, and choose a mate._

I heard the second meaning to his words. He wanted me to choose him.

_I forgot to ask: why didn't you say anything to that alpha? _Mike wondered.

_Oh, I didn't want her to recognize my voice when we go to school tomorrow._ I replied.

_What?!_ They all barked.

_We're going to high school. I know it's dangerous, but the more we fit in, the better._

I just hoped the wolf didn't recognize me. I also secretly hoped I wouldn't see her human form, because if her wolf form is that beautiful, I can't even _imagine_ what her human form will look like.

* * *

**Thoughts? Should I continue posting the chapters? Tell me what ya think! I loves me some reviews. ;P  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I updated yesterday but like I said, I have _SOOO_ much of this written already. Thanks so much for the feedback! I'm glad you all like it so far!**

**Reviews are always welcome! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I walked into the halls with my pack behind me. They were alert and tense, and so was I. I don't know why though. My instincts simply told me something was... _off_.

My eyes wandered the halls around us as we walked. Students were murmuring to each other and joking around and laughing obnoxiously loud. I looked to my right and my attention got caught on some claw marks on some kid's arm. What the fuck? Those are too big to be a damn dog's...

Suddenly I rammed into something that was going really fast. I fell to the ground and felt a weight on top of me. I opened my eyes to find startlingly blue eyes staring back at me.

"Oh, shit." I gasped.

The blonde on top of me was gorgeous. She had golden wavy hair, smooth pale skin, cute little freckles, and her eyes... looked familiar. Too familiar. They were bluer than an afternoon sky.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" She gulped.

_Her voice is beautiful, too..._ I thought.

"It, um... it's uh... fine..." I sputtered.

She stood up and took my hand in hers. Tingles shot through my arm and I swallowed hard. _What's wrong with me?! _She pulled me up and I sat there staring stupidly at her.

"San, fix your skirt, it's wrinkled and you know how Coach Sue gets." Quinn broke me from my trance.

I smoothed down my Cheerios uniform nervously and gaped dumbly at the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." She introduced. "I'm new here."

"H-Hey... I-I'm Santana." I internally slapped myself for stuttering so much.

She giggled and it sent my heart into overdrive. "I'm sort of lost, can you help me?"

It was then that I noticed the small group behind her. Two Asians – one a Gothic girl and the other a guy with a football jacket on – stood on either side of her, a black woman and a weird kid with glasses stood behind them.

_San, six new kids._ Quinn informed. As beta and alpha of the pack, we could communicate with the others through our thoughts, and we had a sort of annoying bond that we were pretty much stuck with.

_So?_ I had to force the thought from me, since I was so focused on another blonde.

_Think about it: does that pretty blonde you're so 'focused' on have 'mesmerizing' blue eyes?_

I looked at the blonde's eyes and once again found myself lost. _Yeah...?_

_ It's them!_

_ Shut up, Q._ I put up a mental barrier between us.

"Of course I can help you. What're you lookin' for?" I answered.

"I'm looking for Coach Sylvester's office. I joined her Cheerios the other day and she said I could get my uniform today." Her eyes look me up and down. "And you're obviously a cheerleader, so can you take me there?"

I suddenly thought of the blonde in a cheer uniform... with a really short skirt... and a tight shirt...

_Santana! Fucking ew!_ I heard Quinn gag behind me.

I forced the thoughts away. "Yeah, I'll take you. We have to miss first period anyway for practice."

"Awesome! Thanks!" She grinned a perfectly white grin and I melted a little more.

"See ya later, guys." I tossed everyone a wave and they all stared at me with complete shock.

I noticed the two menacing glares coming from the kid with glasses and Sam. I shot Sam a warning growl through my mind and his eyes widened.

"Hey, San, I'm on the Cheerios too!" Quinn called sarcastically as she ran to my side. "Thanks for waiting."

"Whatever, Lucy." I rolled my eyes.

"God, you're a bitch." She huffed. "Lezpez."

"Fabgay!" I snapped.

We both cracked up suddenly and Brittany visibly jumped. I looked to Brittany.

"So how'd you join if you just got here?" I asked.

"She... knew my father and owed him a favor. So she let me tryout early and I'm a really good dancer." She explained.

I trailed my eyes along her body. Long, toned legs, muscular build, and are those abs I see under her shirt? "Yeah, I can see that. You've got the body for it, that's for sure."

I saw a slight tinge of pink hit her cheeks and smiled.

_San, don't get too close. _Quinn warned. _She might be that wolf._

_ Even if she is, who gives a fuck? _I snapped.

_If she is, then you'll have to fight her for the territory – maybe even kill her. Just don't get attached. _She met my eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at her. _I know that! I just... I don't want to..._

* * *

Practice was brutal, but at least I didn't have to go to math class. Plus they repaired the showers. Unfortunately, English was my next class.

I walked with Brittany because she had the same class and who am I to say no to a pretty face?

"Okay, everyone!" Miss Holiday – our now permanent teacher – walked in and shut the door. "We're gonna partner everyone up and you're gonna get a project!"

Everyone clapped and hollered excitedly.

"Now, now – hold up." She said and everyone groaned. "You guys are gonna pick from this hat." She held up a cheesy top hat. "Now, here's the project: You're all going to be assigned to do a love scene from a play, movie, or some other crap I put in here! Whoever you get, you're gonna stick with! You have to make a video of you reenacting the scene that you'll be assigned. I have to warn you – there _are_ songs in here. That means you'll have to act out the lyrics. Everybody understand?" We all muttered 'yes' and she began.

"Rachel Berry!" My pack was in the class, too. Rachel walked up and picked from the hat.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed and ran over to Quinn.

They both wore huge grins. Are they going out or something?

_No!_ Quinn's voice was nervous as she answered. _I just... we're just... I really like her, okay?_

I smirked at her. _Whipped!_

"Blaine Anderson – I totally skipped over your name. My bad! You know us blondes." Miss Holiday laughed and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Kurt!" He grinned at his boyfriend.

Okay, is this rigged?

Puck was paired with some chick named Lauren Zizes, who I knew he was totally into so good for him.

When it was Brittany's turn – apparently the whole 'alphabetical' thing was out the window – I noticed Sam perk up.

_Sam, back off._ I warned. I don't know why I didn't like him liking the blonde like that, but it made me want to barf.

_San, I can't help it. If everyone's getting paired with their soon-to-be mate, I think I will be too!_ Sam sounded so damn hopeful.

_ You're not her future mate!_ I snarled. I turned to look at him and we both glared at each other. I always hated trouty mouth, and he made it so much fucking worse by thinking he was in love with her. With _my _blonde.

"Santana Lopez." Brittany looked at me with a smile and I couldn't help but grin in response.

_Bitch._ Sam growled but I ignored him.

Brittany sat down at the empty desk next to me that was once occupied by Quinn.

Considering Sam is now on my bad side, I decided to fuck with him.

"Hiya, gorgeous." I winked.

Here at McKinley, I'm known for being a 'lady killer'. I'm really flirty and usually get what I want. And more often than not, I want a good fuck. But with Brittany, I couldn't bring myself to wanting that, for some weird reason. I wanted her as something else, but what?

"Hey, hot stuff." Brittany flirted back.

Oh, okay, so she's into girls. Awesome!

I heard a low growl slip through Sam and I shot a heavy glare at him.

_Challenging your alpha, trouty? _I taunted.

He looked away, but I knew this wasn't the last I'd hear from him.

Sam was paired with one of the girls that was with Brittany earlier – the sassy-looking one. Mercedes was her name.

"Okay, now the person that _didn't _picked is gonna pick what you guys are gonna act out!" Miss Holiday instructed.

Quinn and Rachel got some cheesy love song from Tangled – "I See The Light" or something like that. Kurt and Blaine got a scene from The Princess Bride – where the bandit unmasks himself to reveal he's Buttercup's long-lost love. Okay, so I really like that movie. Sam and Mercedes – that was her name, right? – picked "It Will Rain" which made me want to die from laughter. He sent me a look that said _'it should have been Brittany'_ but I ignored it.

Then it was my turn. I walked up to Miss Holiday with my head high as I reached in the hat. I pulled it out. "Romeo and Juliet, the balcony scene?" I looked at Miss Holiday.

"You know, the modern-ish Romeo and Juliet with Leonardo DiCaprio? There's a cute little pool scene instead of the balcony one. Just do that one, make sure it's modern so we can understand it." She glanced somewhere behind me, then leaned in to whisper, "I've seen you two look at each other. You're welcome." She winked playfully and I couldn't help but smile and turn away.

I sat down in my seat and scooted our desks together.

Puck and Lauren got a scene from Twilight, which I had to hold my breath to not laugh about.

Puck rolled his eyes at me and I turned to Brittany, since we were all free to discuss the project now.

"So, you can come to my house and we can film there. I have a pool. My dad's a doctor so we're pretty rich, so we'll be covered with anything we need." I blushed at my rambling. "I mean, if you _want_ to come to my house..."

Brittany laughed and my heart started pounding again. "Yeah, I'd love to go to your house." She leaned in and purred, "Especially your room."

My eyes widened and I felt heat shoot between my thighs. "Guh..."

"You can be Juliet." She moved away as if nothing happened. "I'm a top anyways."

I laughed. "Well I'm a top, too, and I can make _any_ woman submissive in bed." I made sure my voice was huskier at the end of the sentence.

She smiled flirtatiously at me and I couldn't help but grin back.

This girl... damn. She's so sexy and beautiful and I feel like I'd do anything for her and it's insane. What's _wrong_ with me?!

* * *

**Sooo there ya go! Chapter 2! Don't forget to review! **

**Until next time my lovelies! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wassup, y'all? :P**

**So here's chapter 3 *I'm gonna update as soon as I get chapters finished* I wrote literally all night so I legit have almost 10 chapters finished XD**

**I need sleep.**

**Oh well. So chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

I nervously bit my lip and knocked on Papi's study door.

"Yes?" He called from inside.

"Papi? I-I need to talk with you." I stammered.

"Come in, sweetie." Oh thank god he's not busy.

I nervously stepped in and closed the door behind me.

"What's up, mija?" He asked.

I sat down in the chair across from his desk. "Papi... I have a question... a-about... well..."

"Spit it out, mija." He chuckled at my stammering.

"How do we find... our mates?" I asked. I sort of knew, I just didn't know much, because, in the Elder Counsel's eyes, I was still a pup. We don't normally find our mates this early.

He grinned at me. "Mija, is there someone special?"

"I don't know. She's new." I remembered her icy blue gaze. "She's so... so beautiful." I sighed. "She has amazing blonde hair, these cute little freckles over her cheeks and nose, and her skin is so smooth and pale... and her legs go on forever, papi. And her eyes are the most amazing blue I have ever seen." I felt a dreamy grin slip across my face.

Papi looked at me and smiled. "Mija, you're blushing."

I blushed even more. "Well... uh... I mean... ever since we met, it's like, I can't get my mind off of her."

"Did you see her in your wolf form?" He asked.

I remembered those blue eyes belonging to a beautiful white wolf as well.

"Uh... no." I lied.

"Well, when we find our mates, it's usually by accident. Once we look at them when we are wolves, we feel drawn to them. Like there's an invisible rope tying us to that person." He sighed. "It's like gravity isn't holding us to the Earth anymore... it's them."

I snorted. "Thanks for... being cheesy?"

"Mija, you have to let your wolf and your heart tell you what you feel. I can't tell you if this girl is your mate, only you can."

"It's weird, though!" I protested. "I just met her, and she's new, and so are her friends and I think Sam likes her a lot, too, and her nerdy friend likes her I think... she's really amazing, though."

"What's her name?" He chuckled.

"Brittany." The name tingled my tongue and came out as a dreamy sigh. "Brittany Pierce."

Papi's eyes widened. "P-P-Pierce?"

I nodded and tilted my head. "Yeah."

"_No de nuevo._" He muttered.

Not again? What?

"Shouldn't you meet with your pack?" He asked. "It's almost five, they will be wondering where you are."

"Oh! Shit – uh, I mean crap. Gotta go." I ran out and hurried through the backyard, but not before freezing at the sight of the empty house beside mine.

The light was on.

People were inside.

_Brittany_ was inside, standing near one of the windows.

My eyes widened. Something told me to go there, but I ignored it. _Pack comes first._ I reminded myself as I leapt over our back gate and ran into the woods.

I undressed quickly and put my clothes carefully in the patch of bushes I always put them in after school..

I shifted and picked up the pace.

_Late again, Lopez? _Puck teased.

_Everyone is usually later than me, so shut up. _I snorted.

_Not this time._ Quinn laughed.

_What?_ I pushed myself to go faster – I was probably going the speed of a damn race car by now.

Puck sent me a mental picture of where he was and he was right – everyone _was_ there.

_Oh shit. Sorry, I was talking to my papi._ I apologized as I neared our usual meeting place.

_About?_ Puck probed.

I burst into the clearing and accidentally slammed into Puck.

_Shit!_ I yelped with surprise. _Sorry!_

Puck stood up and shook his dark pelt. _It's fine... so what'd you and the boss talk about?_

_ Uh... none of your business._ I snapped and sat down.

_Can we hurry this up?_ Sam snorted.

I turned to face him, my eyes narrowed. _Oh, I almost forgot. Sammy here has been rebelling lately._

Everyone backed away from me, knowing how I got when I was pissed. Sam stared at me, not even an ounce of submission in his posture.

_Santana, I claimed Brittany._ Sam stood his ground. _I am in love with her. And as part of the Wolf Code, you have to back off._

I started to snarl. How dare he think he was in love with Brittany?! Brittany was _mine_. Not his.

_Sam. You are treading on __**very**__ thin ice right now._ I snarled._ Back. Off._

_ No. I'm in love with Brittany. She's my mate **you're** the one who has to back off and realize this._

That was it. I snapped.

I lunged toward the golden wolf and tackled him to the ground, my sharp teeth tearing into his pelt. Blood stained my tongue as I ripped into him.

He yelped and tried to throw me off.

_Santana! Sam!_ Everyone gasped.

_Guys get under control!_ Puck tried to push me off of Sam, but I bit his muzzle hard, making it bleed.

I pushed my weight into Sam, holding him firmly to the ground.

_As your alpha, I __**order**__ you to back off. Or else I'll do some __**permanent**__ damage._ I snarled.

_I'm telling the Elder Council about this!_ Sam stood up with a huff. _You're such a bitch, Santana._

I stood tall and lifted my tail high. _Sam, get the fuck back home before I decide to __**rip you to shreds**__._

Sam slunked away and everyone stared at me.

_What?_ I asked.

_San, that's against Wolf Code._ Puck gulped and his ear flicked. _You can't just beat up another wolf because he imprinted on your new friend-_

_**He didn't imprint! **_I snapped. _Brittany is off limits. Period. If Sam so much as __**thinks**__ of touching her, I swear to God I will __**tear him a new asshole!**_

They all looked at me with fearful eyes.

_San... did you... did you claim Brittany?_ Quinn asked nervously.

I stared at her with wide eyes. _No! I mean... I don't think I did..._

I thought back to what Papi had said. _"...when we find our mates, it's usually by accident. Once we look at them when we are wolves, we feel drawn to them. Like there's an invisible rope tying us to that person. It's like gravity isn't holding us to the Earth anymore... it's them."_

_But I've never seen her while I was a wolf... right?_ I asked Quinn in our little 'alpha-beta' bond thing.

_San, what if **she's** the white wolf?_ Quinn flashed her memories of the white wolf through my mind, focusing on the crystal blue eyes of the wolf. _Think about it. Six new kids in one day? _She showed the blonde and focused on her eyes.

I shuddered._ Oh god, this is too weird. Stupid feral instincts! Ugh!_

_What do you mean, San?_

_ I mean, I feel like I shouldn't _be_ here with you guys. She moved next door. And I had to force myself not to run into the house just to be with her._

I closed my eyes, feeling a strange pulling in my chest and stomach.

_Let's just patrol and you can get home. Y'know, if Sam _does_ bring the Elder Council into this, make sure you tell them about your 'feelings' for Brittany._ Quinn reminded.

_Yeah, yeah._ I turned to everyone else. _Hair gel, lady lips, you two are gonna go west. Hobbit and tubbers, you're gonna go east. Puck, you go south. I'll go north._

Within seconds everyone protested.

_San you can't go north alone!_

_ What if you get hurt?_

_ We never patrol alone!_

I barked loudly. _**SHUT UP! **_They all quieted. _Just fucking go. I need to be alone. If Puck wants to run with someone, he can, as long as he fucking checks the southern border!_

I turned without another word and sprinted off into the woods. I blocked everyone off. I couldn't deal with them at the moment. I was too fired up. Heat and fury boiled beneath my fur and skin. I tore through the forest, snapping branches and twigs in half as they got in the way. I don't know why I was so angry, I just was. Images of Sam trying anything with Brittany fueled me into a fit of pure rage. I scratched at a tree's bark, my claws scraping the bark away.

I froze, suddenly. Something caught my attention. It was a strange scent. It kind of burned. No, it _really_ burned. Like I snorted up glass then ocean water and bleach.

I wrinkled my nose and raised my head. What I saw made fear creep up my spine. Maybe I _should_ have brought Puck... A pale man with startlingly red eyes stared at me. He was pale. Really pale.

I looked at the sky to see it was night. And, oh shit, that's a vampire.

Instincts took over me, and I was snarling at the man.

"Hello, little puppy." He chuckled. "Out for a walk?"

I barked at him warningly.

He made a _tsk tsk tsk_ sound before lunging at me.

I yelped and sunk my teeth into his skin, carefully avoiding his hands. He rammed me into a tree and I gasped in pain. I tore into his shoulder, ripping off a piece of stoney flesh. He screamed in rage and threw me in the air.

When you bite into a vampire, their skin turns to stone. It would be pretty fucking cool if it wasn't so hard to tear off.

I pushed myself off of a tree and slammed into him, pushing him to the ground.

Suddenly something _else_ threw me off of him. I turned to see a female. _Oh shit!_ I yelped as she pushed my side to the ground. I yelped in pain. Everything _hurt_. I heard a sickening _crack_ as she slowly squeezed my side. _Oh god. Help!_ I called to the pack.

_Santana!_

_ Guys let's go now!_

_ We won't make it!_

Everyone was buzzing with anxiety and horror, but started running for me nonetheless.

White spots clouded my vision as oxygen began to fade from my lungs. _This is it... I'm going to die..._

The woman threw me against a rock and the man laughed harshly before pushing against me. More cracks filled my ears and I howled with fury and pain.

Suddenly a white flash appeared and the man was on the ground, screaming in agony.

I looked over and saw a white wolf – _the _white wolf – tearing into him, his flesh turning to stone as she tore it off. She ripped his head off and the woman lunged for her.

There are three ways to kill a vampire: Burn it (they're really flammable), tear off its head, and push it into sunlight (they burst into flames it's actually really cool).

Instinct took over once again and I pushed the woman to the ground, ripping into her throat.

Before I knew it, the screaming of the two had stopped. The pain was back. I groaned and fell the ground.

_San!_ The white wolf looked at me with horror-filled blue eyes.

I knew that voice. _B-Brittany? You're-_ I froze as a wave of pain rushed through me. Werewolves heal fast, and I could _feel_ my bones putting themselves back together. I yelped.

_Shh, it's okay._ She lightly licked my muzzle and tingles shot through my body.

_Britt... you have to run._ I let out a low whine of anxiety.

_No! I can't leave you like this!_ She laid down in front of me, our noses almost touching.

_Brittany, if my pack sees you, they'll attack you._

_ But I can't leave you!_

_ Please, I won't tell them about you. Just go, so they don't try anything. You're still an intruder._

_ An intruder that saved the alpha's life._ She reminded me.

_I know, but by choosing not to leave, it allows us to hurt you if we see you again._

_ So why don't **you **hurt me? I'm vulnerable right now.  
_

_ Because I _can't_ hurt you. _I sighed, sending a small wave of pain in my lungs._ I could never hurt you. I'll let you stay in town, you just have to get away from here. Please._

Her beautiful blue eyes blinked and something flashed behind them. _Okay._ It came out broken and she stood up. _I moved next door to your house. Come by when you heal. I need to make sure you're okay._

I nodded. _Okay._

She smiled softly before turning and running off.

That was when Quinn's familiar tan form appeared, snarling.

_San! Are you okay? What happened?_ She asked, hurrying over to my slumped body.

_I'm fine._ I shuddered.

_Your ribs are broken, but they're healing pretty well, it seems._ Quinn looked at me.

_Holy shit!_ Puck gasped. _Did you kill these motherfuckers yourself?!_

I nodded slowly. _Yeah._

_ Damn, San! _He shifted back to human form.

"Shit, we gotta burn these bodies." He muttered, picking up the pieces of the torn vampires and putting them in a pile.

To dispose of the bodies, you gotta burn them. Their existence is unknown to mankind, and we need to keep it that way. Plus, they'll put themselves back together which is really fucking creepy if you ask me.

He looked around and grabbed two rocks.

"Hope this works!" He scraped them together a few times until the bodies caught fire. He shifted back and the acrid stench of smoke filled the air.

_Satan, you okay? _Kurt asked softly with Blaine at his side.

I nodded. _Where the hell is the Hobbit?_

I looked around and saw Rachel curiously sniffing at a bush.

_Rachel, what the hell are you doing?_ I asked.

My pain was gone, now. I stood up slowly.

_Santana, there's a weird scent here._ She looked at me, her furry brown ears pricked.

My heart skipped a beat. _What do you mean?_

She sniffed again. _It's a strange wolf smell. It smells like the pack from yesterday. Oh no! Were they here?_

Quinn hurried over to the small wolf and sniffed as well. I cautiously walked up to them. Puck, Blaine, and Kurt were focusing on keeping the fire from spreading.

Quinn stared at a piece of white fur on a thorn. Oh god. Oh god. Oh shit. Don't panic. Keep it cool.

_Santana, was that white wolf here?_ She asked.

I shook my head. _They left. I caught her pack's scent at the border. They left yesterday._

She narrowed her eyes at me. _But this is fresh. Like **really **fresh._

_ Oh. That's weird. Well let's go home. I'm still sore._ I turned. _Boys! When the fire's all gone, you guys can go home. See you tomorrow._

I started running again. I heard Quinn and Rachel approach my flanks.

_Santana, what's wrong with you?_ Quinn questioned from my right.

_Nothing. Why?_ I kept running towards my house, but we were miles away.

_You're acting weird._ Rachel commented from my left.

_I'm fine. Everything's fine. _I replied.

_Santana!_ Quinn called as I burst ahead, leaving them behind.

I put up mental walls and soon they were just faded noise.

I almost slammed into my fence before shifting and hurrying to put on my clothes. My ribs still hurt a little, but I _needed_ to see Brittany.

I walked into my house and changed into a tank top and shorts before running out the door, mami and papi calling my name.

I _needed_ to see her. I just had to.

* * *

**Ooh Vampires~  
**

**Whaddaya think? Don't forget to review because reviews make me happy and a happy author means quicker updates :3**

**Thanks for reading~ xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wassap y'all! I am completely sleep-deprived :D (and I blame it on watching too much scary shit before bed - and Creepypasta)**

**So I'm updating early!**

**I'm suuuuper happy with all the feedback you guys are awesome I'm so happy you guys like it and, don't worry, Brittany is DEFINITELY stronger than Santana ;P I hope you guys like this new chapter! I love you guys! So this chapter is full of drama, so PAY ATTENTION! **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I knocked on the front door of the blue house. A tan girl opened the door. Her voice was really annoying and a little high-pitched.

"Hello?" She tilted her head.

"Hi. I-Is Brittany here?" I stammered.

"Yeah." She turned her head to face behind her. "Brittany! Some girl is at the door!"

The familiar blonde nearly shoved the other girl away. "Move, Sugar... Hey, San!"

I smiled softly. "Hey, Britt."

She yanked me inside and into her arms, where she embraced me tightly.

"God, I'm so glad you're okay." She breathed, shutting the door with her foot.

Electrifying tingles buzzed all around my body.

"Thanks to you," I murmured.

I heard multiple footsteps, and Brittany separated from me.

Five pairs of eyes were staring at us. And one of those pairs was staring at me with pure, unadulterated loathing.

"Britt, who's this?" The nerdy kid with glasses from earlier asked.

"This is Santana, remember? She showed me where Coach Sue's office was." Brittany grabbed my hand. "Santana this is Artie, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Sugar." She pointed to the nerd first, then the guy Asian, then the girl Asian, then the black woman, and last she pointed to the one who answered the door. "We're partners for this project, so we're going to go upstairs and rehearse our lines."

Something made me instantly hate that nerd, Artie. The way he looked at Brittany, specifically. It reminded me of how Sam looked at her, and it made my inner wolf snarl.

I sent the kid my infamous 'head bitch glare' before following Brittany upstairs. She pulled me into a room with minty green walls with pink flowers. Everything about it screamed 'Brittany!' as I looked around.

"Nice room." I commented.

"Thanks." She sat down on her bed.

I sat down beside her, my body buzzing from her presence.

"I'm going to be honest, here." Brittany sighed. "I can't... I can't stay away from you."

I looked at her, surprised. She was looking down at her hands in her lap.

"It's like, ever since I saw you yesterday, I can't get my mind off you." She finally looked up. "As soon as I saw you, when I looked into your eyes, I was locked. I can _feel_ when you're in trouble, and I know where you are, and I get so... _tingly_ all over when we're close or when you touch me. When I'm with you, I feel complete."

She was blushing, and it was so cute.

I smiled softly. "Britt, I know _exactly_ what you mean." I admitted. "I don't know what it is, though." I remembered what Quinn said, though. "Britt, this is so dangerous. If the Elder Counsil found out that I let you go, they're going to _kill_ me." I shuddered at the thought, and so did she. "I wish I could tell you to leave, but I just... I _can't_. Even yesterday, Quinn had to force me. I can't _stand_ the thought of not having you close. I can't be away from you, Britt, I just can't." My voice broke at the end.

She pulled me into her and I relaxed instantly. I wondered if I should tell her about what Papi said, but I decided against it. I need to ask him for some more information.

I looked out her window to see it was directly across from my room. And what was staring at me was a _very_ unhappy Quinn Fabray.

"Oh shit." I gasped.

Brittany turned to see what I was looking at and then turned back to me, a confused look on her face. "Who's that?"

"That's Quinn." I gulped. "And she's my beta. And she thinks you're a wolf – which you are – and she thinks I'm being stupid I can see it clearly on her face."

_What. The fuck. Are you. Doing._ Quinn's angry voice growled in my head.

I shivered. "Yeah. She's mad."

_I'm hanging out with Britt?_ I replied.

_You're **supposed** to be with the pack so we can tell your father – the fucking **alpha** of the **Elder Pack** – what we found._ Quinn snarled.

_Well, I needed to see Britt._ I looked at Brittany and I knew she could tell I was talking to Quinn.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"It's fine," She smiled reassuringly.

_Santana! Pack before anything else! Get your fucking ass over here now!_ Quinn snapped.

_Quinn-_

_ San, I'm serious. Your dad is **fuming**. _Her voice was softer now.

_Fine._ I sighed and looked at Brittany longingly. _I'll be there in a minute._

"I have to go." I frowned.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I really wish I could stay but-" My words got cut off by a soft pair of lips.

It took me a moment to realize what was happening before I slowly slid my lips against Brittany's. My senses numbed, all I could focus on was the wonderful feeling of Brittany. Her lips were smooth and moved in perfect sync with my own. She was the one to break it, though, with a quiet whimper.

We leaned against each other, forehead against forehead, with our eyes closed. Well, mine were.

I opened them slowly and met cerulean eyes.

"Wow," I sighed.

"I couldn't help myself." Brittany breathed.

I smiled.

_**Santana!**_ Quinn showed me an image of papi pacing the floor angrily.

"Shit, papi is pissed." I whispered more to myself, but Brittany heard.

She stood up and helped me up as well. We walked downstairs in silence. I felt Brittany's pack's eyes on me as we stood by the door. Especially Artie's.

Brittany opened the door slowly and I stood halfway out the doorway.

"I'll see you later," She murmured.

"Okay," I said just as quietly.

My stomach tugged unhappily at the thought of leaving her.

She leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. I grinned and turned away, my body in a hazy trance.

I heard her door softly shut as I stepped onto my front porch. I opened my front door and sighed happily, leaning against it to shut it closed.

"Lopez, where the _hell_ were you?!" Puck yelled.

I looked up, my mind suddenly turning back on. Oh shit. Everyone is gonna ask. Don't say anything about Brittany.

Mami, Papi, Quinn, Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam all gathered in the hall, looking at me suspiciously. Well, Quinn didn't. She just had this knowing look.

"Uhh... honestly?" I gulped and bit my lip.

"Santana Lopez, as alpha it is _Wolf Code_ that you come with your pack to tell the Elder Counsil about a vampire attack – especially since _you_ were the one attacked." Papi scolded. "The fact that you didn't come straight to us is _insulting_. And to add to it, you _ran away_ from your beta, you _ignored_ your mother and I, and you disappeared. So no, Santana, we want you to _lie_ to us."

I stared at him with wide eyes. Okay... how to word this. _"Papi, I was next door with the alpha of an intruding pack who I _really_ like and kissed."_ _Pshht, _yeah, right.

"I-I... I uh..." I stammered.

_Santana, tell him or **I** will._ Quinn looked at me sternly. God, she's like my mother sometimes. No, she's worse. _Fuck you._ She added.

I took a deep breath. Okay, don't tell _all_ of the truth, though. "I was next door... with Brittany."

Papi's eyes widened. "You broke Wolf Code to see a _girl_?!"

I bit my lip. "It's not like that..."

I saw Sam's eyes burn with fury. Good. I wanted him to be mad.

"Santana, you have _ten seconds_ to tell me why I shouldn't tell the rest of the Counsil." Papi growled.

"Papi, I-I think I... I think Brittany is my..." I took deep, nervous breaths. "I think Brittany... i-is m-my... my mate."

His eyes widened. "I thought you said you didn't see her in wolf form?"

"I-I did..." Don't tell him about her being a wolf, too. "By accident. Yesterday when I was coming home. She saw me. I saw her."

Sam glared at me. "That's impossible!" He hissed. "She's _my_ mate, not yours!"

"Did you see her in wolf form?" I snapped. Yeah, he did, but that's not the point.

He shook with anger. "No, but I swear to you, she is _my_ mate. You're just _pretending_ she's yours because you _never_ liked me! You think I'm annoying!"

"While I _do_ think you're annoying and, yes, I don't like you, you are my packmate. It is against _Wolf Code_ to try and take your mate from you."

"Exactly! And that's not the only Code you broke!" He snarled.

Fury shot through me, and my body heated up. I was shaking, now. The wolf inside me was snarling to get out. I stepped forward.

"Mister Lopez, sir, your daughter _attacked_ me today." Sam turned to Papi.

"Because you were claiming Brittany was your mate!" I snapped. "You said you were in love with her, but you're not!"

"Actually, Santana," Papi interrupted. I turned to him sharply. "It _is_ possible for more than one wolf to 'claim' a mate. They usually fight for that person, though."

I glared at Sam, and he glared right back. I shook hard.

"Unless, that is, the person chooses one of you." Papi looked at us nervously, sensing a fight.

"I kissed Brittany." I blurted. "Well, _she_ kissed _me_. So it's _obvious_ who she chooses."

Sam's eyes widened. "How _dare _you?!"

"How dare _you_?" I snarled. "Brittany is _off limits_ to you."

"Santana, this is _not_ the moment to fight!" Quinn stood between us, hands held out to both of us, ready to stop us. "You just fought, and killed, two vampires. You're still weak."

"I'm fine!" I growled.

"You killed two vampires?" Papi sounded impressed.

_"I had help,"_ I wanted to say so badly, but I couldn't.

"Y-Yeah." I looked at him.

"What border area?"

"North."

"Who was with you?"

Silence.

"Uh... I-I went... b-by m-myself."

"You patrolled the weakest border _by yourself_?! Santana, you're the alpha! We cannot afford to lose you, especially since you're still young!"

"Sorry, Sam just... pissed me off so badly to the point where I stormed off alone." I muttered.

"She destroyed everything in her path," Quinn added. "When we were running to her rescue, we saw a bunch of broken branches. She even smashed a rock."

"And we found a patch of white fur." Rachel cut in.

I froze and sent Rachel a stone-hard glare.

"White fur?" Papi turned to the small brunette. I stepped forward a little and stood by Puck.

"Yes. It smelled just like the alpha wolf from that pack the other day." Rachel reported. "It was fresh, meaning they probably didn't leave the border for very long. Plus, we have six new kids in school that knew each other and stuck to each other like glue."

"Thank you, Rachel McBlabberMouth." I snapped.

"What? I was only reporting the truth." She looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, Santana, why didn't you tell your father before?" Puck asked.

"I was going to!" I lied.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I sighed with relief and opened it slowly.

Brittany.

"Hey, San." She grinned.

"Hi Britt." My body tingled with happiness.

"You forgot your phone on my bed, so I just brought it over." She held out my Droid. "I put my number in it, by the way." She smiled cutely.

I felt Sam's jealous gaze and almost snorted triumphantly.

"Thanks," I took it and lightly grazed my fingers against hers. I saw her shudder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." She started to turn away, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into me.

I pushed my lips onto her own and smiled when she kissed back. I pulled away slowly.

"See you tomorrow, Britt-Britt." I whispered.

"Okay." She grinned brightly. "Bye."

I didn't shut the door until she was inside her own house. I knew I had a huge goofy grin, but I couldn't wipe it off.

"You _bitch_!" Sam snarled.

Within seconds, a large golden wolf was growling at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"_Sam_," I ordered in my 'alpha tone'. "_Back_. _Off_."

He snarled in return, his jaws snapping.

"I got him, San." Puck said, picking up the wolf easily.

Sam struggled in Puck's hard grip, but Puck ignored him. Blaine opened the door.

"Bye, Lopez's!" Puck called as he walked out.

"See you later, Santana." Blaine gripped Kurt's hand.

"Bye, Satan." Kurt followed Blaine out the door.

Rachel and Quinn walked out with a goodbye, as well.

Papi raised an eyebrow at me. "We may need to talk about this whole 'Brittany' thing."

"There's nothing to talk about, Papi. I'm exhausted." I started to head upstairs, but he stopped me with his commanding tone.

"Santana." I turned to face him. "It was _very_ insensitive to kiss her like that in front of Sam. Keep down the affection around him. If it comes down to it, Brittany will have to choose one of you."

"Okay." I replied.

"Also, the Elder Council is going to help keep extra patrols around the borders. We'll find this rogue pack." He said confidently.

I turned away with a flinch and hurried upstairs.

I took out my phone once I was secluded in my room. My instincts told me to warn Brittany. To protect her. I couldn't lose her.

I found her contact and hurried to type.

**To: Britt-Britt**

_**Meet me by the creek about half a mile north from here in 10 mins.**_

I locked my door and shut off my lights, so everyone would think I was asleep. I opened my window and stepped out onto a tree branch that hung close to my window. It was sturdy enough to stand on, so I carefully climbed to the trunk and made my way down. Once I was down, I quietly slunk to the back gate, opening it without a sound and shutting it again.

I changed out of my clothes and shifted, taking off into the night. My midnight black fur blended with the night perfectly.

Brittany was in danger. I had to protect her, even if it _was_ from my own pack. If anyone found her, they'd kill her and her pack. She'd had her chance to leave, and she didn't. But she can't leave. I can't lose her.

Even if I have to fight my own pack, I _will_ protect her.

* * *

**So whaddaya think? :P I promise, you'll find out what happened to Brittany after Santana left because it's sort of important and you'll find out lol  
**

**Anyway!**

**Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks sooo much again you guys are awesome! So this chapter is filled with some important shit so be sure to pay attention ;P**

**I'm so happy you guys like this story! Seriously!**

**So here's chapter 5! Enjoy~**

* * *

I paced around the beach beside the black water, my fur ruffled with fear.

What if they find me here? What if they're on patrol? What if the Elder Council finds out what I'm doing? What if Quinn knows about Brittany and tells someone? What if Sam is still out in his wolf form? What if someone is watching me?

I whined at the questions that were swarming the inside of my mind like a thousand wasps.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to meet me here in her wolf form. I mean, what if they found us?

_Santana?_ Brittany's voice murmured and all my questions washed away.

I turned to see a beautiful white wolf standing shyly next to a tree.

_Brittany!_ I scurried to her side, relief flooding through me.

_What's wrong?_ She asked.

_My papi is ordering the rest of the Elder Council to keep up regular patrols around our territory. _My chocolate brown eyes met her crystal blue ones. _Rachel told him that there was a patch of white fur that had the same scent of the pack from yesterday – **your **pack. They're going to go looking for you._

Panic filled her eyes. _Shit. What do I do?_

_ When you need to shift, keep it on the down low. Keep your eyes open for anything. If you so much as scent someone from my pack – even if it's old – go the complete opposite way or go home._

_ Okay..._ She licked my muzzle gently.

My eyes fluttered closed. _Also, Sam may have claimed you as his mate._

She snorted. _Well, he's not the only one. Artie wants me to choose him as my mate._

_ That nerdy kid with the glasses?_

_ Yeah._

_ I knew it!_

_ When I kissed you at the door, he seemed really mad. Be careful. He doesn't like to play fair._

That caught my attention. _What do you mean?_

She looked at me nervously. _Well, Artie is... competitive. He'll do anything to get what he wants._

_ So I'm going to have to fight_ _**two **guys for you? _I pulled the corner of my lips up to a smile.

_I'm worth it, though, right? _Her eyes sparkled.

_Of course you are._

_ How can we keep this up, though?_

_ Well... as part of Wolf Code, a wolf can't hurt another wolf's mate. _My ear flicked nervously. _So... if you ever reveal yourself to the council, they can't hurt you if we're mates..._

Her ears perked up. _Oh, really? And what makes you think we'll be mates?_

_ Because you and I both know that we're meant for each other._ I stepped closer to her. _It's in our blood to know when we meet our mates._

She pulled the corner of her mouth up into a smile. _But to become mates, we have to imprint._

When wolves are mates – or one wolf and one human in some cases – the first time they have sex together, they bite into their partners, marking them as theirs. The thought of me and Brittany having sex and belonging to her and only her sent heat through my body.

My eyes widened. _Well, yeah..._

A voice intruded my mind. _Santana? Why are you a wolf?_ Rachel. Fucking. Berry.

I stiffened. _Shit. Brittany, Rachel knows I'm a wolf._

_ Well, yeah, I thought she was in your pack._ Brittany tilted her head.

_No, I mean, she knows I shifted!_ I started pacing again.

_Uh, I needed a late night run. _I answered Rachel.

_Oh. I'm home now, so bye. _I felt Rachel leave, which meant she shifted back to a human.

I sighed with relief. _Okay. She's gone._

_ We should get back, anyway. _Brittany nudged my shoulder.

_Yeah, let's go. _I started to walk toward our homes.

As we ran home, we got impossibly closer. She loves ducks, her favorite colors are blue and yellow, and she even confessed she had never believed she'd get a mate. But every wolf is born with a mate.

We neared our houses.

_I'll see you at school. _I slowed down.

_Okay, I'll miss you until then. _She looked at me with soft eyes.

_Goodbye, Britt-Britt. _

_Bye, Sanny._

I was in my room before I knew it. I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes, the only thing I could think of was a certain bubbly blonde.

_Brittany._

* * *

I groaned as I walked into school. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep due to dreams about a certain blonde. Quinn was at my side instantly, her little Hobbit trailing behind her.

"What's up with _you_?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." I growled.

"Obviously _something_ is wrong." She leaned against the locker beside mine as I grabbed my books.

"Look, Fabgay, I'm not really in the mood to talk." I slammed my locker shut and stormed away.

Quinn followed, though.

"Santana, what's gotten _into_ you?" She stood in front of me firmly. Puck came up and stood at her side, Rachel stood on her other side.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" I snapped.

Kurt and Blaine joined, but with cautious expressions. "What's going on?"

"These _fuckwads_ are in my damn way!" I snarled.

"Santana, we did a morning check of our territory," Puck said quietly, so only our pack could hear.

I froze. "Okay? So?"

"When we were about to head back, we smelled something... _weird_ by the creek." He was being cautious. Good. He should be. Because I was _two seconds away_ from breaking his fucking neck.

"Okay? So?" I repeated.

"Santana, who were you with?" Quinn dropped the bomb.

My throat squeezed painfully. No, no! It's too early for them to find out!

"No one." I replied, a little raspier than usual. "I-I wasn't... I didn't shift last night."

"Really? Because Rachel, here, says she talked to you and you were acting weird." Quinn turned to the short brunette, who looked terrified. "It's okay, Rach, if she tries anything, I'll protect you."

Gross.

"Y-Yeah, Santana, you _were_ acting a little strange..." Rachel's voice quivered with fear. "You've _never_ gone out for a 'late night run'. What was _really_ going on?"

I glared at them all. "Guys, just drop it."

"Why should we? Our own alpha is acting so fucking weird lately!" Quinn growled.

"Because it's _none_ of your fucking business!" I snarled.

"It is our business, San! You aren't doing your duties as alpha. You broke so many Codes just by flipping out on Sam!"

"I had _every right_ to do what I did to Sam!" I snapped.

"Santana?" I heard Brittany's voice behind me and I turned to see her with a worried look on her face. "You okay?"

I nodded and smiled softly as she wrapped one arm around my waist possessively. I turned back to my pack. "I'm fine. We're done talking."

She smiled and we both walked to class without so much as a glance back at my pack.

* * *

I decided to skip lunch and sat on the bleachers, looking out into the empty field.

I heard someone walk up to me, but didn't turn to see them. I was caught up in my mind. How to defend Brittany from my pack? How can I throw them off? How can I make sure nobody knows until I find a way for Britt and I to be together? So many questions, so little time...

"Hey," A soft familiar voice murmured quietly.

I jumped and turned to face the person. Brittany. I relaxed instantly. "Hi, Britt."

"Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" She said in one, quick breath.

I laughed. "What was that?"

"I-I said..." She took a deep, nervous breath. "W-Will you go on a date with me?"

I grinned brightly. "Of course I will!"

I pulled her into a tight hug and she pecked my lips gently.

"So... what are we?" I asked after a moment of silence.

She bit her lip. "I-I don't know... I mean... I was always told that claiming a mate gave you all these feelings, but I never expected for it to... be like _this._"

I smiled softly. "I know."

"So... I guess... we're girlfriends?"

My body buzzed with happiness, my heart raced, and my stomach fluttered. "Awesome."

"So that means I can kiss you whenever I want?" Iasked shyly.

She connected our lips and massaged my bottom lip gently. I sighed into the kiss and she pulled away. "Does that answer your question?"

I just smiled before reconnecting our lips.

"Ahem." Somebody cleared their throat and we both jumped. The nerdy kid with the glasses was standing there. "Brittany, can we talk for a minute?"

I felt a rush of protectiveness over the blonde and scooted closer to her, glaring at the kid. What was his name again? Artie? I wrapped an arm around her waist, claiming my territory.

His eyes narrowed at me, a warning flashing in his eyes.

"Sure, Artie." Brittany looked at me. "It's okay, San. I'll only be a second. I'll be right back."

I was still tense, but nodded. "Okay."

She gave me a quick kiss on the lips before climbing down the bleachers and over to Artie. He led her to somewhere behind the bleachers and I strained my ears to hear the two. I don't know why, but I felt like this talk was _not_ going to be a good one.

And it would most likely end in me and that 'Artie' kid fighting for the beautiful blonde.

* * *

**Oooh what are they gonna talk about?!  
**

**Next chapter is dramatic, but good. We'll find out what happened after Santana left the other night and what Brittany meant by "he seemed mad" :3 Brittany POV next chapter, too! ;o**

**Thanks soooo much for reading, please please _please_ review! **

**For now, goodbye my lovelies! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much for the feedback! I love reading your reviews I'm so glad you guys like it! :D**

**Sorry the chapter is so short, but they get longer I promise xD**

**So yeah chapter 6~ R&R!**

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

**_ ~The night before, after Santana and Brittany kissed at the front door~_**

_ "Brittany, what the hell just happened?" Mike's voice was laced with confusion._

_ "You just... kissed the alpha of the pack that claimed this territory..." Mercedes gasped._

_ Sugar and Tina were just gaping at me with wide eyes._

_ "Who the hell does she think she is?" Artie growled. "Kissing _my_ Brittany?!"_

_ "Artie!" I snapped. I felt a nagging in my mind to protect Santana, the Latina who owned my heart. "I am not yours. I understand you have feelings for me, but I don't have feelings for you. I'm in love with Santana. Not you. Okay? I said it."_

_ I suddenly realized my slip up and bit my tongue. Oops._

_ The room was eerily quiet. So quiet, I could hear what was going on in Santana's house – and it didn't sound good. There was a lot of yelling._

_ "You're... _what_?!" Artie boomed._

_ "What the hell?!" Mike and Tina gasped at the same time._

_ "Oh hell to the no!" Mercedes shook her head disapprovingly._

_ "Are you insane, Britt?!" Sugar accused._

_ "She's the _alpha_ of the pack here. By Wolf Code, she's allowed to kill you! And us! This is dangerous!" Mike added._

_ "Guys!" I sighed. "I know, it's stupid. But we can't choose who we fall for. Mike, you and Tina should know."_

_ Tina was a rogue wolf. She was distant, and stumbled upon our land. Mike fell for her, she fell for him, they imprinted, then the Elder Council was practically forced to allow Tina to join our pack._

_ They both fell silent._

_ "Brittany. _I_ loved you first." Artie growled. "_I_ claimed you first. I was chosen by your own parents to be your mate! I was destined to be alpha male!"_

_ "Artie!" I snarled. "Back. Off."_

_ "But Britt-"_

_ "No! As part of Wolf Code, you have to drop it. She's my mate. I know she is." I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut._

_ That was when I noticed something on my bed. It was a phone. It wasn't my phone, though._

_ I picked it up and examined it. I sniffed at it curiously, the Latina's scent hit my nose instantly._

_ Happy to have a reason to see the brunette, I returned it to her. I didn't talk to my pack the rest of the night._

_** -End of flashback-**_

"Brittany, we already discussed this!" Artie sounded desperate, but I could barely tell since my senses were still drunk from all that was Santana. "I'm in love with you!"

I rolled my eyes. "We _did_ already discuss this. I chose Santana. Not you."

"I'm not going down without a fight!" He growled.

"Artie, stop it. You're acting like a pup."

His eyes burned with rage. "Britt, you're mine! Mine only! That fucking _slut_ can't take care of you like I can! _I_ can continue the Pierce bloodline, _she_ can't! Besides, she's just going to tell her father and stab you in the back!"

"What's going on?" Santana's voice sounded from behind me.

I turned to see a fuming Latina. She stepped forward until she was at my side.

Artie's lips pulled back into a snarl.

This wasn't good. He was shaking. He was going to shift.

"You're touching what belongs to _me_." He snarled at Santana.

Oh no.

"What belongs to _you_?!" Santana laughed harshly. "Last time _I_ checked, Brittany chose _me_."

"She was _supposed_ to choose _me_! Her _parents_ chose me!"

I internally begged whatever was watching over us to not let Artie reveal our secrets.

"I don't give a _flying fuck_!" Santana almost yelled. She was shaking at my side, I could almost _feel_ her wolf begging to come out to attack Artie.

I know as an alpha, I should be stopping this. But I can't. I can only stand here and watch helplessly as they look at each other like they would attack at any moment.

"Santana!" My eyes widened when I heard a strange unfamiliar voice somewhere behind me. Santana had her arms possessively around my waist, and was snarling – literally _snarling_ – at Artie.

The short blonde from Santana's pack walked up and froze in her spot. "What the hell?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. Guess the wolf's out of the bag. Ugh that was bad. Really bad. Facepalm. I need better jokes. Ugh, focus Brittany!

"Santana!" Another voice called but it was masculine. It was a blonde guy with a huge mouth.

"Sam what the _fuck_ do you want?" Santana growled.

"I want you to get your hands off my woman!"

"She's mine!" Santana and Artie snapped at the same time.

"Holy shit how can one girl have two guys and one girl after her?" The girl beside me shook her head, her short blonde hair quivering in the slight breeze. I remember who she is, now! Her name is Quinn! She's Santana's beta!

Oops.

I blinked once and looked at the three, who were now shaking violently.

"Guys, we're on school grounds," I reminded.

Quinn snapped her attention to me. "You know what's going on?"

My eyes widened in alarm. "Uh... what do you m-mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

Time to play dumb. "Well... they're about to fight, duh." I gulped nervously. "And I d-don't think it's a good idea for them t-to fight on school grounds b-because I don't want Sanny here to get in trouble."

Santana was really warm now. Not good.

I pulled her more towards me. "Please, San, relax."

"Not until these two know their place!" Santana got warmer and warmer.

"Quinn, I need you to get the rest of your pa-uh, friends, and take Sam somewhere. Get Mike, he's the Asian guy that came her with me, and tell him it's an emergency." I ordered.

Quinn's eyes widened. I must have used my 'alpha tone' thingy. Woops. Quinn nodded once and ran quickly back into the building.

"Guys, let's think about this," I stated. "If you do this now, you risk exposure. We're in public."

Sam looked at me, confused. "You know what we are?"

"No time to explain!" I covered.

Santana's grip around my waist tightened and she kept shaking. "You heard her, back the fuck off!"

"No fucking way! I had her first!" Artie snarled.

"Well _I_ outrank you!" Santana spat. "_And_ she chose _me_. You and Sammy can go fuck off!"

"San, calm down." I pleaded.

Several people – both packs – were soon with us and a tall tan guy with a Mohawk and a tan guy with _way _too much hair gel pushed Sam away.

"Let me go I need to fight for her!" Sam yelled.

Mike and Tina took Artie away as he screamed in protest.

"We're takin' Sam home!" The Mohawk guy called to Santana.

Santana's shaking slowed but was still there. She nodded once.

"We're doing the same with Artie!" Mike called.

I nodded and once the boys were gone – well, boys and Tina – I turned to Santana, who was still pretty angry.

"San, it's okay." I murmured softly.

"Britt, we'll take it from here." Quinn started to tug Santana away but I shook my head.

"No. I won't leave her." I stated.

"Q, it's fine." Santana was still tense and alert, but her arms were now loose around my waist.

"San, you were like two seconds away from shifting." Quinn argued, then looked at me with one raised eyebrow. "Though it looks like _Brittany_ here knew that."

I stiffened. "I-I... I uh..."

"San, what the _hell_ are you thinking?!" Quinn glared at the Latina and I took a protective step forward.

What _were_ San and I thinking? I was an intruder by Code, so just by being here I'm breaking so many Codes. The fact that Santana and I were together put her in danger, too. As much as I wanted to run away for her sake, I couldn't take the thought of leaving her. I need her. And she needs me.

* * *

_**Santana's POV...**_

"San, what the _hell_ are you thinking?!" Quin glared at me. I felt Brittany take a small step forward, slightly in front of me like she was protecting me.

The heat that was overtaking me before was now completely gone, thanks to Brittany, and I no longer felt like ripping someone's head off.

But Quinn was right. What _am_ I thinking?

"What do you mean, Q?" I asked innocently.

"You're _fraternizing _with an intruding pack's alpha!"

I flinched. "Look, I didn't _choose_ to claim Brittany-"

"But you did. And you're putting us all in danger!"

"How?!" I exclaimed as Brittany wrapped protective arms around my waist.

"We don't know anything about them! For all we know, Brittany is with those hunters she brought and-"

"Shut the fuck up, Fabray!" I snapped.

Quinn flinched. "Look, all I'm saying is that-"

"You think me and Brittany is a bad thing. But I can't help it. _We_ can't help it. My papi said once you find your mate, you only get one, and you'll do anything for her." My eyes flicked to Rachel. "_You_ of all people should know that."

Quinn looked at Rachel softly. "What do you mean?"

"Puh-_lease_," I rolled my eyes. "You guys are _totally_ into each other."

They both blushed.

I turned to look at Brittany and she was looking at me with so much emotion... so much _love_.

Someone cleared their throats. I looked to see Brittany's pack standing awkwardly around. I looked at everyone.

"We do not speak of this. Not to my papi, not to our parents, this is _secret_." I ordered. "They will stay here until I feel it's safe to tell my papi. The Council won't be able to do anything once they find out about me and Britt."

Quinn looked at me for a moment, then finally nodded. Everyone followed suit.

"We do _everything_ we can to protect them." I stated. "That means lying. I'm sorry but I have to do this."

Rachel nodded. "Don't worry, Santana. Though we aren't that close, we're still friends. We all understand."

I smiled. "Thanks, Berry."

"And guys," Brittany turned to her own pack. "Do not shift without me present. Got it?"

They nodded.

The bell rang from far away. "Shit we're gonna be late."

They all walked ahead of us and I turned to Brittany.

I kissed her softly on the lips and she grinned when I pulled away.

"Let's go... _babe_." I took her hand and led her to the building.

She giggled and my stomach fluttered.

I was in love with someone I literally _just_ met. Gotta love those wolf instincts.

* * *

**Secrets? What secrets? What happened to Brittany's old pack and, if it's against Wolf Code, why did her parents already choose a mate for her? So many questions! But can they REALLY stay secrets for long? **

**Thanks for reading please leave a review!**

**Until next time my lovelies! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wassap, y'all!**

**So I couldn't help but notice some unanswered questions and here I am to answer them:**

**Q: Will this be a g!p story?**

**A: No, it will not. There ARE other ways for girls to get pregnant, ya know. Plus, I can't write g!p for my life xD**

**Q: Shouldn't they already know they're mates?**

**A: Yeah they know, but it's sort of hard when you're two separate packs and one of you has two others after you, as well. Like any other relationship, this one is gonna have some major problems.  
**

**Q: If both packs combine, won't that mean one of them will have to be the alpha?**

**A: I based the ranks off of real wolf packs, sort of. There are two alphas, so of course both the girls will maintain their rank. However, there _is_ an alpha male, which is more dominant than the alpha female. So yeah, one of them will have to be slightly more dominant.**

**Okay, that's all... I think.**

**Any other questions about the plot n shiz, I shall not answer because most of them will be answered in time.**

**So without further adieu, Chapter 7!**

* * *

"So, I got our lines," Brittany said as she approached my desk in English.

I smiled and she slid into the desk next to mine, scooting as close as possible, trapping me, basically. "Oh?"

"Yup. They're not hard to memorize, and Miss Holiday said we have to make it more modern. So we'll have to translate it." Brittany frowned. "But I don't speak Shakespeare."

"Nobody does, Britt." I giggled.

She grinned. "So, when can we rehearse?"

"My place after school? I'll text you when to come."

She nodded. "Okay."

I laced my fingers in hers. "So when's our date?"

She bit her lip. "Tomorrow at seven. Dress nice... and sexy." She winked.

I blushed. "Okay. In the meantime, we better start translating this Shakespeare."

She giggled and kissed my cheek lightly. "You got it, babe."

* * *

_Christ, you're whipped. _Puck snorted as we ran around the Northern part of our borders.

_Not whipped – just... uh... _I thought for another word. But failed. _Shut up._

He barked out a laugh. _Well, the borders are all clear so let's just head home so you can get back to your girlfriend._

I felt my heart swell at the thought of calling her my girlfriend. _Can you do me a favor?_

_ Sure, what is it?_ He glanced at me curiously.

_Can you... like... get the others and look for any information about two packs combining?_

_ Yeah, sure. _He nodded.

We hurried home and I quickly changed into a V-neck black tank top and jean shorts. What, I wanna look sexy for her. Can't blame me.

**To: Britt-Britt**

_**You can come over now. Sorry it took so long.**_

**From: Britt-Britt**

_**Kk be there in a sec.**_

I grinned and tried to calm my nerves. I couldn't wait for her to get here. Like we'd _really_ just be rehearsing.

A knock on the door caught my attention and I opened it immediately. There, standing in all her glory, stood Brittany.

"Hiya, gorgeous." She grinned.

"Hi, beautiful." I pulled her in and gave her a quick kiss. "Follow me."

I shut the door behind her and was about to lead her upstairs... until mami popped in from the hallway.

"Santanita, quién es este?" (Who is this?) Mami asked.

I gulped nervously. She knew who this was. "Brittany, mi amiga."

"Hello, Brittany." Mami grinned at the blonde.

"Hi, Mrs Lopez." Brittany greeted politely.

"Oh please, call me Maribel." She held her hand out for Britt to take, which she did and they shook hands.

"Okay, Maribel."

"Thank you, mami..." I grumbled. "Now can we _please_ go upstairs to rehearse for our project?"

"Sí, sí. Ningún negocio divertido." (Yes, yes. No funny business.) She replied.

I blushed. "Mami!"

I pulled Brittany upstairs before she could say anything else embarrassing. I shut my room door and groaned.

"Sorry about that." I rubbed my temples.

Brittany giggled and stepped closer to me. "You're really hot when you speak Spanish."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Oh am I?"

She put her hands on my waist and my arms wrapped around her neck. "Yeah, completely irresistible."

"Dame un beso." I murmured.

She looked down at my lips. "Gladly."

Our lips met and began a slow, steady dance. I sighed into the kiss and pushed gently against Brittany. She started to move backwards and fell onto my bed when it hit the back of her knees.

I fell on top of her and ran my tongue along her soft bottom lip. She opened her mouth and our tongues met in a battle for dominance. Her mouth tasted like bubblegum and it was so intoxicating.

I smiled into the kiss and pulled away slightly.

"Mm, we got a project to work on," I said quietly – my voice a little raspier than usual.

She sighed. "I know."

I gave her one more quick peck on the lips before sitting beside her. She sat up as well.

"Okay, so..."

* * *

So the whole 'practicing our lines' thing didn't last long. It lasted twenty minutes, which was fifteen minutes longer than I expected it to last.

Brittany's fingers were tangled in my hair as I sucked the pulse point of her neck. She whimpered and dragged her nails against my scalp as I lightly bit into her skin.

"S-San," she sighed. "We need to... get back to... project..." She trailed off as I raised my kisses up her jawline and back to her mouth.

I plunged my tongue into her mouth and lightly caressed the soft inside of her cheek. She moaned quietly.

Someone knocked on my door and I groaned a slightly muffled "go away" before going back to the beautiful blonde beneath me, who was currently giving soft moans of encouragement.

More knocks.

Brittany flipped us over and straddled me and tackled my neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

"Go – _ugh –_ away!" I growled at the door, pleasure shooting through me as Brittany found _that_ spot.

I moaned and moved my hands from her waist to her ass, squeezing roughly. Brittany groaned and sucked harder. There'd be marks on our necks tomorrow, for sure.

Another knock.

"Goddammit I'm busy!" I snarled, pulling Brittany back to my lips.

The door opened and somebody gasped. I jumped and so did Brittany. The blonde flipped to lay beside me and we both sat up.

"Christ, San!" Quinn yelled. "You could at least lock your door!"

"I told you to go away!" I defended.

"I guess I should have known when your mom said 'she's doing a project with Brittany upstairs' that she really meant 'she's about to get busy with Brittany upstairs'." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. What the fuck do you want, Fabgay?"

Quinn shut the door behind her and sat down on my other side.

"While I'm totally open to a threesome, I'd like to get my sweet ladykisses on with Britt-Britt alone." I stated.

Quinn's eyes widened comically and Brittany giggled. "No! Agh! No! Ew! I came to say that we went to the wolf archives. We found out about two packs that were _going_ to combine."

"_Going_ to?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but another pack came into the picture." Quinn gulped nervously. "We need to go somewhere more private," she whispered.

I nodded and looked to Britt then back to Quinn. "Okay, where should we go?"

"Brittany, is your pack at your house?"

"No, they went to see a movie." Brittany replied.

"Can we use your house?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, come on."

We slipped downstairs and Brittany took my hand in hers.

"Hey, girls!" Papi's voice reached my ears and I visibly jumped back.

Brittany wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my cheek gently.

"H-Hi papi," I stammered nervously.

He suddenly flicked his gaze to the tall blonde beside me. "You're Brittany, I assume?"

"Yes, sir." Brittany held her hand out.

Papi narrowed his eyes and looked at her hand as if it was dangerous. He looked up at me. "Santana, where are you going?"

"To Brittany's house," Quinn answered.

"Why?" His tone was hard and I stared at him with wide-eyes.

"Papi, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Why don't you show Brittany to the door, we have to talk." I could tell it was an order, not a request.

"Papi, it's kind of important that I go to Brittany's." I stood my ground, standing tall and firm.

Brittany's grip around my waist tightened and she leaned in close. "Did I do something?"

I turned to her and shook my head. "No, baby, it's okay. He just has these moments where he's a total hard ass."

"Santana!" Papi growled.

I flinched. "Sorry, papi. But I have to go to Brittany's."

I pulled the tall blonde with me to the door and papi watched with disbelieving eyes as Quinn followed us and we all stepped outside.

"Santana, your dad is gonna kill you. You know that, right?" Quinn gasped.

I shrugged. "Whatever, this is important."

"Santana," Brittany sounded nervous. I turned to her. "I don't want to drive your pack and family apart..."

"You won't, Britt." I smiled slightly. "My papi's been acting weird since I told him I had claimed a mate."

"But still..." She jutted her lip out into a pout.

I giggled. "Put that bottom lip back before it gets caught on something."

She grinned and pecked my lips softly.

"Ugh, you guys are so disgustingly cute it makes me sick." Quinn groaned as we approached Britt's house.

Britt unlocked her door and opened it and we all stepped inside. She led us up to her room and shut the door.

"Okay, so, what's up, Q?" I sat down on Brittany's lap once the tall blonde sat down on her bed.

Quinn sat down on the bed nervously and took out a large book from her backpack. Wait, when did she have that on? Guess I didn't notice. Weird.

She opened the book to a marked page and started reading. It was our pack's recent history book. The Elders wrote one about each alpha's lives as leaders. "February 17, 1985. Antonio Lopez reported another pack in his territory coming in from the north. The pack refused to go back to their original territory, claiming a band of hunters was after them. It has been agreed to drive them out immediately." She looked up at us for a second before looking down again. "February 19, 1985. Antonio Lopez reported the same pack had stayed. The alpha of said pack offered a deal with Antonio; that their two heirs will become a mated pair in hopes of uniting the packs."

"Wait," I interrupted. "My papi obeys the Wolf Code more than anybody. Parents can't do that."

"They can _offer_, but it isn't guaranteed, yes," Quinn agreed. "However, if the bloodline is in danger of going out, then they can offer to try and create a new mated pair."

"What?" I was so confused.

"If a bloodline is going to go out – meaning a pack is going to become extinct – they can try and create a new bloodline with an equally strong or stronger pack. The Lopez pack, at the time, was dying out. Only female heirs were produced and your father was the first male in a century. They counted on you being a male, Santana, so you could help continue both bloodlines."

I sighed. "That's still against the Alpha Code and the Wolf Code."

"But the Elders could use magic."

My eyes widened. "What?!"

"Once an alpha retires into being an Elder, they gain magic abilities – besides turning into a wolf. They could use magic on the alpha's eighteenth birthday to make the alpha fall in love with another wolf."

"Holy shit..."

"Anyway," she cleared her throat. "The two packs lived in harmony for a few years until the alpha females of each pack became pregnant. December 25, 1994. Both packs presented their children. Antonio Lopez showed his baby daughter, Santana. When Nathan presented his child, all were shocked to find another girl. Nathan grew furious and declared war on the Lopez pack for creating a female as well, therefore preventing the continuation of their bloodline. January 5, 1995. A foreign pack from the east approached the borders and met with Nathan's pack. The eastern pack was close to dying out completely. They stated they had a son. Antonio reported that he also rejected Nathan's daughter, claiming that their pack was full of nothing but liars. It has been decided by the rest of the council to banish the two intruding packs." Quinn took a deep breath. "This is where it gets interesting. That pack, the northern pack with Nathan, never mentioned their name until the our pack and their pack declared war. He stated in battle that the _Pierce_ bloodline would not die by wasting their time with two females."

I turned to Brittany with wide eyes and she gulped nervously.

"Brittany... what happened to your pack, exactly?" I asked.

She took a shaky breath. "Santana, I-I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"Find out what?!"

"Okay, so... when I began to shift, my parents found out that there were hunters close by. They came and raided our pack meeting a few months ago. The pack meeting was with the council about a pack to the south that was getting restless with them. At the time, I had no idea what they meant, or what was going on. But then the hunters came..." tears filled her eyes. "We all tried to fight, but mom and dad told us to run. I took my pack and we ran as far from them as we could. When the hunters left, we went back. My mom and dad told me that it was my duty to accept Artie as a mate because his pack bloodline had died, and ours would die if I didn't accept him. Then they..." She trailed off as a tear fell down her cheek. I wiped it away gently. "So I came here. I don't know why, but something pulled me here." She looked into my eyes. "Because my true mate was here, I guess." I smiled softly. "That's why Artie is so desperate for me to claim him as my mate. Because he _needs_ power. He's been considered a low-ranked wolf for so long. I was supposed to make_ him_ my beta, but I chose Mike instead because his parents were my parents' beta. Artie needs to be in charge, and he wants to be alpha. Santana, I'm sorry this happened."

"Hey," I murmured. "Don't. I'm glad you came here. But what do we do? Can packs actually combine?" I turned to Quinn.

She nodded. "Yeah, it happens all the time. However, there _does_ have to be a sort of 'alpha male' which will be slightly more dominant than the female."

I turned to Brittany with a quirked eyebrow. "Uh, but neither of us has a dick. So...?"

"Yeah, but I mean, one of you has to be more dominant." Quinn shrugged. "I'm gonna go. I have a thingy with Rach-er, I mean. I have a thing. Bye!"

I grabbed her wrist with an exaggerated gasp. "You have a date! With the Hobbit!"

"Shut up," she groaned.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Q. We _would_ walk you out, but I wants ta gets ma mack on,"

"Gross. But yeah, you're welcome. Didn't take long to find."

"Bye, Q!" I called as she walked out the door and headed downstairs.

"So, where were we before we were rudely interrupted?" Brittany purred.

I giggled and shrugged playfully. "Gee, I can't seem to remember."

She rolled her eyes with a grin and leaned back against the mattress, pulling me with her. She flipped us over and she was on top.

"_So_ hot," I managed to husk out before our lips met in a hungry kiss.

Okay, so we were technically meant to be mates from the start. And so what if her parents wanted her and Artie together... and were apparently against me and Britt both being girls... and the Elder Council will most-likely be pissed – especially papi – that I'm mates with the same girl they declined years ago. But so what? I'm so completely in love with her, I don't think I care anymore.

One thing was was for sure, though: I'd have to confront papi about Brittany's old pack. Why didn't he want her here? What was going on?

* * *

**So, is that really_ all_ of Brittany's past, or will Antonio reveal more to Santana? Why was he so defensive about having Brittany in the Lopez territory? Where have the hunters gone?  
**

**So many questions...**

**anyway don't forget to review! Until next time, lovelies! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SOOOO SORRY YOU GUYS OMFG I'VE HAD SO MUCH DRAMA RECENTLY LIKE OH MY GOD. SO I'M SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER.  
**

**As an apology, here's like a really long chapter. I started writing it forever ago then some shit happened and like now it's a bit - okay a _lot_ - late. Again, I am so so so sorry!**

**Thanks so much reviewers! I'd like to specially thank my ex Brittany (haha yeah I know it's weird to be dating a girl named Brittany) who gave me most of the ideas for this chapter. Like seriously, thanks Britt! [we're still pretty tight lol] And thanks to you guys for being so patient with me! You guys are awesomesauce!**

**A little happy announcement: _ONE HUNDRED FOLLOWERS! _*throws confetti* woop! Not only is this extra long chapter an apology, but it's also in celebration of hitting that 100 mark! Thanks sooo much for the follows and favorites and reviews you guys are amazing!  
**

**So without further adieu...**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

* * *

"Santana," Papi growled as I closed the front door behind me.

I gulped a lump rising in my throat. Shit... he's mad. I sent a silent plea to the heavens this wouldn't end with my head hanging up on the damn mantle over papi's study's fireplace.

"Hi, papi." I smiled innocently.

"Sit down," it was an order.

I sat down at the coffee table as mami, abuela, and Quinn's mom Judy came in. They were technically the elder council, since mami was alpha female and Judy was beta female – Quinn's dad died a long time ago – abuela was also the old alpha female before mami. The rest of papi's pack maintained order within the council and the younger pack.

"Santana that girl next door, the girl you've been... _interested_ in, do you know who she is?" Mami said cautiously.

"Wait, Maribel you told me that Santana was merely talking to this _Pierce_ girl." Abuela stared at mami with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, mamá, now is not the time to discuss this." Mami replied nervously.

I gulped nervously. Oh shit.

"Anyway," Judy looked at me. "Santana, a long time ago-"

"A pack trespassed and _demanded_ we band together our packs." Papi spat.

"They didn't _demand_ it, Antonio!" Abuela rolled her eyes. "They merely asked if we could."

"And we said yes," mami cut in.

"But then they gave birth to a daughter-" Abuela began but was cut off by papi.

"Brittany." Papi looked me dead in the eye. "They didn't want you two to become mates, it's a long story, but the bottom line is, another pack made them betray us."

"Betray isn't the right word," Judy shook her head.

"Yeah, they_ did_ have a daughter, and it's very rare for a wolf to imprint on the same gender. It's fil-" abuela was cut off by Judy this time.

"Don't be so hasty to insult them. After all, your daughter-"

"Judy," mami shook her head.

"What are you two-"

"Anyway," papi rolled his eyes with a huff. "Honey, they attacked us."

"What?" I gasped.

"Not directly, but the other pack that came sent hunters here. Haven't you ever noticed that most of your pack only has one parent?"

Kurt... Quinn... Puck...

"Kurt's mom, Quinn's dad, Puck's dad, Rachel's mom, they all were killed by hunters. Luckily, we drove them north to get back at the pack about sixteen years later." Papi smirked. "But then _she_ showed up. With five others, no less! She messed it all up. Santana, you and your pack have to drive her away."

I felt rage bubble in me. I mean, I'll have to address the whole 'Rachel's mom' thing with mami later but at the moment, I'm extremely pissed off that they hurt Brittany's parents – that _they_ were why they died. Brittany told me they were killed by hunters, and papi drove them north towards Brittany's family. She _had_ said her pack was rogue for a while...

He hurt Brittany. He made her suffer in a way nobody should ever experience.

I felt the heat rise in me.

"You have to get Brittany and her pack out of here. They brought the hunters back. Get. Them. Out." He snarled.

I started shaking and I clenched my jaw. "No."

"What?" They all stared at me. Mami had this knowing look, and so did Judy, but abuela and papi looked beyond angry.

"No." I repeated. "I am not driving Brittany away."

"Santana, I know you're interested in her, but she's already taken by that boy with the glasses. He's apart of the Abram pack, the pack that ordered the hunters here. Santana, if you don't get her out, we – your pack, your _family_ – will be in danger!"

"I don't care!" I snapped. "I just don't care! I-I... I imprinted. On Brittany."

Not a _complete_ lie.

Abuela gasped. "Impossible!"

"Santana," papi said in a warning tone.

"By Wolf Code, you guys _have_ to leave her alone." I growled.

"Santana, by Wolf Code, you aren't even _allowed_ to be with Brittany!" Abuela exclaimed.

"Abuela, a wolf cannot chose who he or she claims as a mate." I stated firmly, rising from my seat. "We are combining our packs, with or without your blessing!"

"Santana!" Abuela snarled. "You are not allowed to claim a mate from another pack without the Council's permission! And I forbid you to so much as_ think_ of becoming mates with another girl! The Lopez bloodline must continue pure!"

" Mamá!" Mami gasped.

"Abuela you cannot tell me who to claim as a mate!" I snapped.

"Santana!" Papi growled.

"No! I will not sit here while you all tear down the love of my life!" I snarled, walking towards the door.

"Santana, if you walk out of that door you are not welcome back!" Abuela yelled warningly.

"You're just inviting hunters in!" Papi added.

"Antonio!" Mami yelped.

Fury blazed through me and I turned on them. "It's _your_ fault she blames herself for her parents' deaths! It's _your_ fault if hunters come here! It's not hers, it's _yours_! All you care about is pushing others away so you can be on top! Well not me!" I snarled. "If I'm not allowed back in here, oh-fucking-well because at least I have my pack and my mate!"

I slammed the front door shut with all my strength and heard the frame crack.

I stormed towards the park, where the woods were. I wanted to see Brittany, but I just couldn't when I was this fuming.

When I reached the park, I shifted without caring about my torn clothes. I burst into the trees, snarling at nothing.

I smelled them before they approached. The acrid stench of burning reached my nose and stung it. They were burning wolfsbane. It was like the wolf equivalent of garlic to a vampire.

I yelped as my nose stung more and more.

"We got one!" I heard someone shout.

My eyes began to water as I rubbed my nose with my paw.

"Is it alone?"

"Yeah! It's the alpha!"

I gasped as I realized that I was alone. No wolf can face hunters alone.

Five hunters appeared before me, their guns and weapons raised towards me.

I backed away slowly. _If someone is in wolf form, please, help!_ I begged.

No answer.

I lifted my head to howl, but a sharp pain echoed from my side. One of them slammed a rock into me. I yelped loudly and snarled.

"Don't let her howl!" One of them ordered.

I snarled louder and lunged for the one who hit me, my sharp teeth digging into his soft flesh. Blood trickled into my mouth, the metallic taste spilling onto my tongue.

His screams of agony filled the night air as I tore into his shoulder, digging deeper and deeper.

"Get the fuck off of him you mutt!" Somebody shouted before something dug deep into my hind leg.

I yelped and let the man go, his life ebbing away slowly.

I turned to see a silver knife digging into my leg. I snarled at the hunter and ripped into his hand, my leg sending terrible pain signals throughout my body.

Silver was a wolf's natural weakness – thanks to our evolving from our werewolf ancestors – and could kill us easily if stabbed around the heart area or if left untreated for a certain amount of time. It injected a poison into our systems we were allergic to.

I dug my teeth into the handle of the knife and yanked it out, pain filling me once more. It literally_ burned._

"Get her down!" Somebody ordered.

They tackled me, the four remaining hunters, and I fought violently against them.

I lifted my head up to howl. The sound was loud and pierced the night air like a dagger.

"Shit!" A hunter cursed, clamping my mouth shut and tying it with a rope.

Shit fuck shit I can't fight now!

_ Santana!_ Several voices began calling my name. My pack!

_San!_ Brittany's voice came out the strongest.

_Guys, I need help get here quickly!_ I forced the men off of me and began to struggle against the rope.

We have a natural sense to tell where other packmates are – thank _god_.

"The others will be here, soon. Let's get this over with." One of them grabbed the scruff of my neck, slamming me against the ground.

I fought against him.

He pulled out his knife.

Before I knew it, searing hot pain filled me once more, this time from my shoulder, and blackness consumed me.

* * *

_**Brittany's POV**_

"Artie, just _stop_." I ordered. "You have no damn right in what I do or say!"

"But-"

"No." I growled. "I'm going to become mates with Santana. I'm sick of watching you act like a jealous little kid. You've been so damn disrespectful and it's time you-"

A loud howl broke me from my speech.

Instantly, I knew who it was.

"Santana!" I gasped. "Everybody follow me!" I ordered, bursting through our back door.

Within moments all of us were in our wolf forms. I led them towards the sound of the faded howl, my mind instantly knowing where she was.

_San!_ I whined, putting an extra burst in my speed towards her.

_Guys, I need help get here quickly!_ Santana ordered.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that a familiar tan wolf joined my flank. Quinn?

She sent me a knowing look with her hazel eyes and we both sped towards a small area in the woods, about twenty miles away from the park, to where the acrid stench of burning wolfsbane filled the air.

I gasped at what I saw and instantly froze in my spot.

A black wolf laid motionless, a dagger deep inside her shoulder, blood dripping out.

_Silver!_ I snarled. _Look around for the hunters. Make them suffer._

Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Sugar separated and began to circle the area. A few of Santana's pack did the same.

I hurried to her side, whining sadly. Something hard fell onto my back and gripped my fur tightly.

I yelped and shoved the man off. A hunter!

He lunged at me with a knife pointed to my chest. I dodged him and tore into his neck.

With a last burst of energy, he shoved the knife into my side.

I yelped and soon he became motionless.

_San!_ I gasped, plopping down in front of her.

I slowly pulled the knife out of her shoulder and her body let out a hard shudder. I felt someone do the same to the one in my side and looked over to see Quinn.

We couldn't talk. We were still in different packs until Santana accepted me as a mate – the only way she'd do that is when we imprint.

_San,_ I nudged her gently. _Please, baby, wake up._

Slowly, her mocha orbs opened up and looked into my eyes. _Britt?_

_ Yeah, baby, it's me._ I licked her muzzle gently. I heard the sounds of some hunter screaming in agony as a few of the wolves tore him apart, but I ignored it.

_Papi... my papi has an antidote._ She shuddered again.

I looked towards Quinn. Ugh! I need to tell her to go get an antidote!

_Quinn, _Santana looked at her beta. _Get your mom to get an antidote. Don't let her tell my parents. Just tell her to get her ass over here._

Quinn nodded once before bursting off into the woods, Rachel at her side instantly.

The burning in my side made me wince, and Santana nuzzled me gently.

_Are you okay?_ I asked gently.

She looked at her shoulder and shook her head. _I don't know._

Since silver is a natural weakness, we don't heal when cut with it. We need an antidote for the poison it sends into our system so we can heal properly. Though we'll always be scarred from it.

I sat there, writhing in pain, with Santana until Quinn finally appeared with a large gray wolf with a cloth in her mouth.

She set it down and soon a woman stood in front of us.

The rest of the two packs joined us.

"This is just going to hurt for a moment, Santana," the woman murmured and took out a vial of blue liquid.

She pulled out the dropper lid and dropped three drops onto each of Santana's two wounds.

Santana's eyes widened then clenched as her jaw set. I whined low and licked her muzzle comfortingly.

"Get ready, Brittany," the woman did the same to my side and a burning pain filled my body.

I gasped and held back a yelp.

Within moments, all of us were patched up. The others didn't have terrible wounds, so they recovered quickly.

The woman shifted back to a wolf and turned to Quinn. They had a silent conversation before she turned away and went off into the night.

_Who was that?_ I asked.

_Quinn's mom._ Santana answered.

_Britt,_ Sugar came up to my side. _Where's Artie?_

I turned to her with a puzzled expression. _I don't know, I thought he was with you guys?_

She shook her head. _Nope._

I gulped nervously.

_Britt?_ Santana nudged my side gently. _Can I crash at your place?_

I nodded. _Yeah, of course, San._

_ Thank you._ She smiled softly.

* * *

_**Santana's POV**_

The two packs dispersed and went to their own houses and I instantly noticed Sam and Artie weren't apart of the crowd.

I decided to let it go.

Once we were at Brittany's place, Brittany had to bring me a change of clothes because I didn't even take my clothes off to shift.

I finally settled on Britt's bed in a baggy t-shirt and short-shorts.

"San, what happened?" Britt asked softly, sitting down beside me.

"Hunters attacked me," I shrugged innocently.

"No, I mean, why did you go out alone?"

I took a deep steady breath and began to tell her my 'conversation' with abuela, mami, papi, and Judy. Once I was finished, Brittany looked just as pissed as I was.

"San," she cuddled into my neck. "I'm so sorry I came here and made you go against your family."

"Don't be sorry, Britt." I kissed her forehead softly. "I'm so happy you came. I could never wish that you didn't, because in just the short amount of time we've known each other, I feel like, for once in my life, I belong. When everyone else found their mates, I sat there alone with nobody to hold. But then you came along..."

She grinned. "You're amazing."

"You're _more_ amazing." I cooed.

She tilted her head to look at me.

"I-I love you," I breathed nervously.

"I love you, too," her grin widened.

Our lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. I felt light, giddy, even. I am so in love with Brittany Pierce, I could shout it from the rooftops.

She maneuvered herself so she was straddling my lap and pushed her soft, gentle lips even rougher into mine. I gasped as I felt a warm, wet tongue run across my bottom lip.

I moved my hands to her waist and her hands went to my hair, tangling in my black locks and scratching my scalp lightly.

I moaned quietly and she smirked into the kiss.

I opened my mouth and met her tongue in a battle for dominance. She pushed me back against the mattress, pressing her body impossibly further into mine.

"Wanna play a game?" She husked, pulling away.

"What game?" I asked breathlessly.

"Too hot..." She smirked before connecting our lips again.

"Is that really... such a good... idea?" I panted between kisses.

"It's a great idea," she purred.

I'd do anything she'd want me to. "Okay."

"No touching," kiss "or stopping. If you touch me, I win, and I can do whatever I want to you."

"And if I win?" I asked between another kiss.

"Then _you_ can do whatever you want to _me_."

"Awesome."

Our tongues battled for dominance once more. My hands itched to touch her, but I was determined to win.

Her tongue suddenly caressed the roof of my mouth, a loud moan escaped from the back of my throat.

I wanted to give up, but I couldn't. Santana Lopez is dominant – in and out of the bedroom! And no blonde beauty was going to change...

My thoughts trailed away when she bit my lip and licked it gently. I groaned and my hands flew to her waist.

She pulled away, smirking. "Hm. I knew you'd lose!"

"Whatever," I panted, leaning up to kiss her.

She pulled away. "Uh-uh. You're gonna stay there and not move. Got that?"

"Mhmm," I hummed, beyond turned on by dominant Brittany.

"Words, Santana." She growled lowly and leaned down to suck hard on my pulse point.

"Yes! I understand!" I wailed.

I knew what would happen tonight. Tonight, we'd become one. Tonight, I'd officially claim Brittany as my mate. Tonight, I'd imprint on Brittany. It was as inevitable as death; hell, it _was_ death. The death of independent alpha Santana Lopez and the birth of a new Santana Lopez – a Santana Lopez who was completely and undeniably in love with Brittany Pierce.

But did I want to stop it? Hell no.

* * *

**Oohhh I totally just left y'all hanging! But don't worry, [spoiler] next chapter is gonna be sexy times ;)  
**

**So what did you guys think?! And what's gonna happen with Santana and her family? Where were Sam and Artie? How about Britt showing Artie who's boss? And what did Santana's papi mean when he said the Abrams pack brought hunters?**

**Until next time, my lovelies! xoxo**


End file.
